the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
INTERPOL
While each planet has its own department of justice and smaller police groups, all of them answer, like the planets to the Forge, to the overarching authority of the Interplanetary Criminal Police Organization, better known as INTERPOL. Enforcing all the laws of the Forge Security Council, the Forge's wartime 'civilian' government, INTERPOL is given quite a lot of leeway with their authority and quite a lot of advanced equipment to assist them in their duties. Based on Pluton (one of Eridanus IV's moons) INTERPOL is the first line of defense against criminal elements and enemy invading forces. Divisions Enforcement: these uniformed officers patrol the streets, dispensing discipline for minor infractions, resolving disputes, and responding to emergencies. They are the lowest rung on the ladder, but are the first to call in on any situation, from robberies, traffic violations, crime scenes and quick response. Though Enforcement is given the lowest budget, they make up for it by allowing them to filter recruits into other departments. Every officer in INTERPOL goes through at least a few years of walking the streets. - Investigation: as well as detectives, these information gatherers put together evidence and solve crimes, bringing perpetrators to justice. Many of them go undercover into criminal groups to keep collecting intel, and they can best be described as 'infiltrators' in this case. To ensure they can do their job correctly, many of these agents are completely removed from INTERPOL's registry, listed as either KIA or dishonourably discharged (this has led to some interesting complications). These precautions are taken to ensure that the officers do not come under retribution from criminal organizations that have been infiltrated. - SWAT: the Special Weapons and Tactics division of INTERPOL looks more like a group of Defense Force troopers, armed with military grade equipment and performing like a hit squad. These heavy hitters tackle bomb threats, hostage situations, heavily armed criminals, performs compound raid and even fight against enemy terrorists if they are low-level enough to not warrant FDI intervention. SWAT, naturally, is given the second-highest amount of INTERPOL funding. - ' -Pursuit Force:' the second elite department of INTERPOL, Pursuit Force is equivalent to a combination of Enforcement and SWAT. Using advanced equipment and souped-up vehicles, they engage in high-speed pursuit of criminal convoys and escaping fugitives, and even engage in foot chases and compound raids when the situation arises. Gaining membership is prestigous, requiring an immense battery of vehicular expertise and physical endowment centering around agility and parkour. - Riot: the Riot Corps is a special purpose unit that was brought into existence during the darkest days of the Krogan War. As alien forces closed in on the city centers, the civilian population began to panic and the threat of a complete breakdown of order became prominent. Riot agents, equipped with tear-gas grenade launchers and flash-bang grenades, were deployed to counter this threat, and within weeks the threat had diminished to almost nothing (though a spike in police brutality incidents were noted by the media, an inevitable result of deploying military units to keep order with civilians). Sometimes, however, they must swamp in with actual firearms to deal with anarchists and rebel groups. The most common piece of equipment in their arsenal is the durable Legion riot shield, rated even against light machine gun rounds. - Regional: while the above mentioned INTERPOL divisions are mostly dedicated to cities and large towns, the more remote areas of the planets are forced to rely on local law enforcement and the Regional Enforcement Division, better known as the Sheriff department. Regional division has their own equivalent of every other division save for Riot and Orbital, meant to police remote areas and investigate criminal activity in the countryside. For example, if a drug field is found many miles outside of town, Regional will fly out to take the site down. Thanks to INTERPOL's direct funding, equipment is still standard for a Sheriff, rather than forced to rely on local resources like smaller law enforcement groups. - Orbital: the Pelican Cutters crewed by the Orbital division serve "coast guard" functions, such as search and rescue, piracy suppression, and interdiction of illegally transported materials. Though they can theoretically be used to fight against enemy invasion, but Pelicans are not equipped to take on warships, which means their usefulness against anything higher than pirates or smugglers is limited if not ineffective. Orbital cutters have their own security teams, known as Boarding Parties. These officers go aboard suspicious vessels and inspect their contents and passengers, but force if needed. INTERPOL Equipment While INTERPOL and FDI share quite a lot of weapons and equipment, such as Tombstone shotguns, NR4 pistols and Kwolek combat vests, INTERPOL has quite a lot of its own individual gear, modified specifically for use in law enforcement. Many are designed to be non-lethal, even some of the firearms, and many criminals will run when INTERPOL busts out the big guns just as if they were the military. - Legion Riot Shield: during the Krogan War, people caught in the crossfire were isolated and stuck behind enemy lines or in the middle of warzones, forcing them to learn to protect themselves. Many people formed militias, picking up rifles and gathering to ward off whoever was a threat. But after the War ended, krogan still roamed the Five Worlds. People were still scared and angry. Peacekeepers were and are called in to suppress riots even in the cities. This presented a problem, as a group of rioters throwing rocks and bottles can quickly turn into local militias throwing firebombs and bullets. As standard riot shields were often incapable of withstanding direct impacts from a rifle, a heavier ballistics shield was needed, and so was developed during the war to even find service with FDI. The Legion is both a riot and a ballistics shield. As it was designed for use against modern firearms, it is much heavier than previous iterations. A ceramic sheet is covered on both sides by layers of "ballistics rubber", a special compound that gives the riot shield the elasticity needed to absorb the impact from a Mattock round without breaking the wearer's arm. The outward-facing surface is covered in a layer of sheet metal, often painted blue or camouflage (threatening messages and bulls-eyes are strictly against regulations), or simply left unpainted. In battle, the Legion allows the user to get into the kind of range where their own weapons (usually pistols or shotguns due to the one-handed nature required) can engage effectively, and provides an essential tool for breaching garrisoned buildings. Riot shields also serve as melee weapons of sorts, as INTERPOL officers are not issued combat knives or bayonets, so while the majority of close-quarters combat training given to them teaches them non-lethal martial arts like Judo and Aikido, it also involves shield-checking someone, and then smashing them in the face with the stock of their shotgun. Somehow, this is more civilized than stabbing them. Some features of the Legion also include a transparent ceramic plate to allow officers to maneuver more effectively, and they can be set down to deploy stabilizers, turning them into an ad-hoc riot wall. - Morningstar Stun Device: 'often called a ''"''shock stick" or "stun baton", the Morningstar is a purple colored, non-lethal electrical baton weapon used by INTERPOL and local law enforcements mostly for "motivating" and/or subduing others in a temporarily painful way, but with no long-lasting effects. The ''Morningstar temporarily shorts out its victim's nervous system, generally resulting in loss of voluntary urinary functions. The Morningstar has a bit of a bad reputation, as smaller versions are sold to regular civilians for personal defense, and full-sized ones can be found in use by bouncers and criminal enforcers. - '''Cardinal Utility Helicopter: INTERPOL often has need to chase down criminal elements in fast vehicles or to approach situations that wheeled vehicles cannot approach. While the former can often be handled by Pursuit Force, the latter is unavoidable. That's where the Cardinal comes in, a conventional dual-rotor helicopter that can carry a team of INTERPOL officers into the area. While the mechanisms may seem crude, there was no forseeable reason to equip law enforcement with something so costly as a VTOL, and the Cardinal's devices are both reliable and time-tested, based heavily off of the military Condor assault gunship. Equipped with a chin-mounted spotlight, they also usually carry police snipers on the hotseats, chasing after criminal cars to help ground vehicles continue the chase. Pursuit Force also use these helicopters, the armed version (with Wolverines on the hot seats and a chin-mounted RAVEN) to provide chase vehicles with heavy air support. - SEAR Gas: used in quelling riots and clearing houses, SEAR gas (Stun Explosive Aerosal Reactive) combines the vicious nature of tear gas with a flashbang and stun grenade, first producing a loud, high-pitched ultrasonic pulse combined with a high-intensity blinding light to disorient the target. Then, a cloud of extremely irritant-inducing gas is expulsed from the canister, further dabilitating the already downed targets and preventing recovery. Thanks tothis two-part delivery system, the grenade is almost impossible to counter, as targets are stunned too swiftly to pull out their own gas masks and are left choking and retching on the gas as INTERPOL agents move in. While many protestors point to SEAR gas as being a form of police brutality, it's 100% success rate in SWAT raids speaks for its effectiveness. -